


Let’s Go for a Walk When the Moon Appears in the Sky

by Crimson Rosé (Poison_Rose)



Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #TsukkiBDayWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Crimson%20Ros%C3%A9
Summary: Tsukishima was glowing. Not in a literary sense of when one fell in love or saw visually pleasing people either. No, Tsukishima was physically glowing.TsukkiBDayWeek2020Prompts: DAY 1 – Moon | Street light | Neon
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima's Birthday Present from Crimson Rosé [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928803
Kudos: 91
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Let’s Go for a Walk When the Moon Appears in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> The song appeared in this story is "Silent Moon" by FictionJunction Club.
> 
> English is not my native language. No Beta.
> 
> Happy Birthday Tsukishima!

Title: Let’s Go for a Walk When the Moon Appears in the Sky

Prompts: DAY 1 – Moon | Street light | Neon

_月が出たなら散歩に行こう_

_Let’s go for a walk when the moon appears in the sky,_

_あまり喋らない二人で_

_Just the two of us who don’t talk much,_

_三日月はいつも悪戯な微笑み_

_The new moon always has a mischievous smile,_

_暗い河の表に浮かべてる_ _jewelry_

_A piece of jewelry floats along the dark river’s surface,_

_We’re on the riverbank_

The practice was over. They cleaned up and put away the equipment, when Kageyama heard Yamaguchi saying, ‘See you tomorrow, Tsukki!’ He looked over to the gym door, and indeed Tsukishima was leaving. He walked out hurriedly with his bag in hand, still draped head to toes in workout clothes.

Kageyama glanced at the clock. Six fifteen.

Tsukishima never stayed at the gym pass six thirty. Even earlier than that during the winter, five thirty was his limit. The only times he did was for the team meeting before the match against Aoba Johsai during the Interhigh. And even then, the blonde had been gone as soon as the strategy planning was done.

As a teammate, Kageyama had always wondered why. Perhaps Tsukishima’s family had strict curfew, something Kageyama wasn’t sure of since he lived alone. Or perhaps he had a night shift job, but that was unlikely. Yamaguchi would have said something when he asked if that was the case.

That was why Kageyama was more than a little surprised when he saw the blonde on his way during one of his evening runs. It was ten, definitely not a time for a high schooler to be out. He shouldn’t be out himself either, but sleep wasn’t coming easy to him tonight.

Kageyama squinted through the darkness and, with the help if a couple street lights, saw the figure in a purple hoodie. At first, he wasn’t sure. The Tsukishima that he knew avoided nighttime like he was physically allergic to cool air and dark sky. He wouldn’t be walking late at night if he wasn’t willing to stay for a late practice session, right?

But the short curly hair that poked out of the hood was blonde, and the figure got the height. Kageyama hadn’t seen that many people with said physique.

The figure stood in the park, behind a large tree that made it impossible for anyone who passed by to take notice of him. Kageyama probably didn’t, if he hadn’t taken the street that connected to the back side of the park that no one had ever used. He didn’t see any plastic bags in the other's hands, so he didn’t come out for a convenient store trip.

Still, whatever the blonde did outside of club time wasn’t his business. Kageyama was about to turned back and continued his run when something else caught his eyes.

If he was any other teenagers who did some questionable things like smoking and drugs, he would be doubting his eyes. But he was as clean as filtered water (those despicable things were bad for an athlete’s body after all), so Kageyama was sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Tsukishima was glowing. Not in a literary sense of when one fell in love or saw visually pleasing people either. No, Tsukishima was physically _glowing_.

The figure took down his hood, revealing a face that Kageyama had seen at school everyday.

His blonde hair swayed with cool night breezes, short locks glowing softly, like a firefly in a glass bottle. His pale neck seemed to be even fairer than usual, enhanced with emitted gentle light. And even more noticeable was his eyes behind the lenses. They became amber. Kageyama moved a couple steps to the left to get a better view of Tsukishima’s eyes and suddenly felt like he was looking at a piece of fine jewelry in a room with too bright light.

Tsukishima was ethereal.

His previous thought to leave Tsukishima to his business and finish his run was discarded some time during his stun. Kageyama opened his mouth before knowing what he was doing.

“Tsukishima?”

His voice was barely a whisper. But when the night was quiet and no one was around, his whisper was as loud as a shout.

Tsukishima abruptly turned, eyes wide, giving Kageyama the full view of his jewel orbs.

“King?” He asked, but it was more of an automatic response to an unexpected person being at an unexpected place more than a real question. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh, night run?” Kageyama replied, before realizing that his legs were already moving into the park. He watched Tsukishima’s skin that was still glowing with pale hue and reached out absentmindedly, only to pause when the blonde stepped back. “What is that?”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him. “What is what?” His voice was defensive.

Clearing his throat and feeling like his brain had entirely abandoned him (not that it hadn’t already failed him in every aspect minus volleyball), Kageyama waved his hand up and down, gesturing along Tsukishima’s body. “That.”

When Tsukishima gave him an unimpressed stare, Kageyama gave up trying to make sense of things on his own. He just knew that Tsukishima was going to be as difficult as he could be about this. “Do you notice that you are…uh…glowing?”

The blonde shifted his weight to his left leg and crossed his arms. “I may be near-sighted, but I am not blind, King. You're glowing too.”

That made Kageyama look down at himself. The sky was clear tonight with no cloud in sight, making a way for moonlight to shine down softly. His exposed skin had caught on it and looked a bit like a human night lamp. He frowned. “That’s not what I mean. The moonlight does this to everyone. It doesn’t make me a human firefly like you are now.”

What a simile. Tsukishima _Kei_ looked like a firefly.

Tsukishima’s gaze on him was calculating. “Don’t bother your 8-bit brain with it, Your Highness.”

“Does it have anything to do with you never staying late at practice?” Kageyama guessed blindly. Tsukishima was never like this during the day.

Doing nothing but staring at him with unreadable gaze some more, Tsukishima sighed and walked to the swing nearby. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?” He sat and swung himself lightly.

Kageyama followed and sat in the other swing. “Well, it wasn’t exactly normal.”

“Normal, huh,” Tsukishima snorted, “Like you’re anything like that yourself.”

Having a conversation not relating to volleyball wasn’t his strong suit. Kageyama fidgeted with his fingers and looked ahead. “I really want to know, but if you don’t want to say, it’s fine.”

This time, Tsukishima laughed. “Don’t say a considerate thing like that, King. It’s not like you.”

“Ha?!” Kageyama growled. He almost missed the quiet murmur that came after.

“I guess you seemed like a good secret keeper.”

Tsukishima knew he was risking it. A secret wasn’t a secret if it was told, no matter to who. But he had been keeping a tight leash on it for so long, with only his family and Yamaguchi who knew. The pressure to fit in and try to be normal, to be human, all sixteen years of his life was starting to take a toll. It was threatening to burst out, the desire to sincerely connect with someone. He wanted to let someone other than his family and his best friend know of his true identity.

Kageyama was quiet while waiting. He looked at Tsukishima, who was looking at his glowing hands on his lap. It seemed that whatever the cause of this strange occurrence was, it was kept a secret. And Tsukishima was debating if he was worthy enough of it.

After a while, which Kageyama spent looking around the park, making sure no one came in sight and saw Tsukishima like this, Tsukishima spoke up.

“Do you believe humans are not the only intelligent race in this universe?” He asked.

Kageyama’s eyebrows shot up at that. “You sound like Oikawa-san, but yes, I do.”

“That might make this a bit easier then,” Tsukishima said as he reached out and held his hands straight in the path of the moonbeam. The patch of skin that wasn’t covered by his hoodie’s sleeves glowed even more to the point where Kageyama couldn’t see the outline of his hands anymore. “I’m not human.”

Hearing that unexpected statement, Kageyama could do nothing but blinked. “What?” It was not that he anticipate anything less, with the blonde being able to emit light and all, but no one would know what to say when they were told the person who had been their teammate for three months was not a human.

“There is a small native population on the moon. We call ourselves Moon People,” Tsukishima’s eyes were distant when he explained, like he was talking about someone else’s story. “I—The Tsukishimas—We’re one of them.”

Kageyama had so many questions that followed that short statements, but he waited. He could feel that they were so many things Tsukishima wanted to say, and he was still deciding which and how to tell.

“As you can see, in your words, I glow. Moon People have something under our skin that reacts to moonlight. It makes us produce light.”

“Something?” Kageyama repeated, not quite following.

Tsukishima looked at him and made a mocking face that he usually did when someone on the team showed their stupidity. “It’s chemical reactions. I’m omitting it because you won’t understand.”

It was at a time like this that Kageyama was reminded that the seeming stranger in front of him was the same person who loved to antagonize him for his dumbness. “Whatever,” he gritted out. “You expect me to believe that you are an alien.”

“Well, you ask.” The blonde said the word 'ask' like it was Kageyama’s fault for wanting to know.

The raven tried to wrap his mind around it. He thought back to all the Jump manga that he had read. The characters in the stories accepted supernatural explanations so fast it was mind-blowing. But real life was different. He knew scientists had been trying for decades to find any evidence of an alien's existence, and here the self-proclaimed alien was, joining a fallen volleyball team and making half-ass plays.

"I can here the gears turning in your head, you know," the person next to him brawled, "And I know you're calling me an alien in your mind. Stop it. It's insulting."

Suddenly Kageyama felt like he was too underqualified for this. Nothing made sense. Any attempt to find some kind of connections in this revealed story came back with even more questions.

"I don't-What-How could-Why are you telling me all this?" He blurted out.

Well, that may not be the best thing to say.

The heavy gaze from those golden eyes blazed in annoyance. "Again, you _asked_."

"I know I asked! But how could I believe you are an a--" Kageyama paused after recalling that the word was actually an insult. "That you are from out there! You look like-like…like me!"

If eyes could reduce a person to something lesser, Kageyama would already become a single-cell organism with the look that Tsukishima was giving him. "And what of it? Do you think all space population look like E.T.?"

"All sp- Hold on. Are you telling me that some of them look like E.T.?!" Somehow, the fact was even more believable then Tsukishima being a…Moon Person. There.

"All things said and that was what you choose to think about?!"

Opening and closing his mouth a few times to no avail, Kageyama went quiet, and so did Tsukishima. The setter stole a couple glances at the blonde's hands and ankles that were still glowing amber. The evidence was right there in front of his eyes. No human glowed like they had a string of night lights under their skin. Their hair didn't float in the earth air like they were in vacuum. And their eyes surely didn't started sparkling like gemstones.

It was all telling, but hard to believe.

After a while, Kageyama opened his mouth. "Are all Moon People salty or is it just you?"

Tsukishima looked like he wanted to bite his head off, but held back due to some lingering kindness in his heart. "I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer."

"That glowing of yours, does it happen only when you are in direct contact with the moonlight?"

"Yes. I try to avoid it and stay inside so other people wouldn't notice," the blonde replied while moving his fingers absentmindedly.

"That's why you are always gone so fast after practices. You want to reach home before the moon is up, " Kageyama concluded, and he felt wiser than he had been his whole life.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Yeah, don't want people to notice that apparently I can produce light during my walk home."

"Does anyone else know?" He asked. Secrets that threatened to come out every night like these are difficult to keep, after all.

"Just my family and Yamaguchi. Now you."

Kageyama hummed in response. "I won't tell anyone."

"I expect that much," Tsukishima sassed, but relief was evident in his voice.

"Is there anything else I should know now that I got an in to your secret?" Kageyama asked, because if he was going to have a heart attack this young, it better came once and for all.

Tsukishima didn't answer. Instead, he asked, "Are you afraid of height?"

"No. Why?"

Standing up and walking to the area under the big tree where moonlight filtered in through the space between green leaves, he held out a hand and waited. "It would be better to show than to tell."

Curious, Kageyama followed and watched as the blonde bathed the golden ray. His short curls floated up a little more, and suddenly his feet were off the ground, hovering slightly higher than Kageyama's knee.

"Do you want to go see for yourself?" He asked.

"To where?" Kageyama responded, but his hand was already placed over Tsukishima's glowing one. He swore this version of Tsukishima did something to him. That would explain why his chest constricted painfully when his blue eyes roamed over the blonde's face.

"The top of this tree."

As soon as he finished, Kageyama felt himself weightless, so light that he thought he had turned into a dust particle being blown along by a gust of wind. Lighter than he had ever felt on his best days on the court.

Tsukishima's light encompassed him, and they floated. It wasn't so much as flying since there was no force behind it. Just a calm and steady upward, like letting himself emerged from the bottom of the pool to the water surface, until they reached the highest sturdy branch.

From there, Kageyama could see the entire neighborhood. Most of the light were off, but some windows were bright. The owners of those windows must be having a late night.

He tilted his head up and looked at the sky. The stars seemed closer to him that it usually was. The tree that he was standing on was big and old, so it reached much higher than most houses. He held out a hand and felt like he could pick a star and keep it in his drawer.

Kageyama had seen stars up close before. During his years at Kitagawa Daichi, he had gone club camping in the mountain, where the height of it made seeing the night sky much clearer than seeing it from the city. But it had never felt this personal. The sky at the camping site was for the people there to enjoy. His entire middle school team had excitedly pointed at the stars and conversed about how big the moon had been.

But up here, on this old tree, the sky was his and Tsukishima's. No other people could reach here. No other people could see the same sky he and Tsukishima was seeing.

"This is pretty," he murmured, captivated by the endless expansion of sky jewelries.

"Tell me about it."

The raven turned and faced Tsukishima. Unlike when they were on the ground, now that there wasn't anything to block the path of the moonlight, the blonde in front of him looked divine. His body was a source of soothing light, and Kageyama couldn't take his eyes off him.

Tsukishima's amber orbs met his eyes. "I should go back. My mom is probably worried that I was out for longer than usual."

Kageyama nodded, and the blonde took him down from the tree with a landing that was as smooth as when they went up. His eyes was still attached to Tsukishima, and oh Kami-sama, he was beautiful.

"See you at school, King," Tsukishima gave his farewell before walking off.

"See you," Kageyama replied, but his voice was just a whisper.

That night, he laid in his bed after a run that he didn't manage to finish. The shade of amber that was Tsukishima's eyes was stuck behind his eyelids. He turn the light in his bedroom off and left the curtain open to let the gentle moonbeam in. Closing his eyes to enter the dream land, Kageyama fell asleep under the kiss of a soft yellow ray on his cheeks.

☾☾☾

_透き通るサファイヤブルーに輝く_

_Glittering in a transparent sapphire blue color,_

_六月の夜を_

_This night of June,_

_歩いてる二人に何処までも_

_Following us everywhere,_

_付いて来る_

_As we’re walking together,_

_Silent moon_

  
  
  


Kageyama acted normal when he saw Tsukishima at the club room. Tsukishima, in turn, didn't spare him more than a glance and some quick bites. Everything was so normal that Kageyama thought his encounter with Tsukishima yesterday had merely been a strange dream that he had conjured. 

After he got home, Kageyama threw himself on the bed and took out his phone. He typed his message, and now his thumb was hovering over the send button in hesitation.

He needed to know if whatever happened last night was real. But he wasn't ready for an answer. He felt like losing something valuable if the reply was a no.

But he also couldn't take being in doubt of himself and his consciousness any longer. He had to confirm, so he pressed the send button, and a kanji appeared on the screen to inform that he message was sent.

  
  


Time: 20:14

To: Tsukishima Bastard

Title: Untitled

Was last night a dream?

  
  


Kageyama stuck to being as vague as he could to save some face if it had indeed been his own imagination.

He waited for a few minutes, but no response came, so he got up and prepared himself a simple dinner consisted of rice, eggs, and vegetables.

A make-up test that he and Hinata had to take was coming up soon, so Kageyama settled on his desk with a towering book stack at his side. After an hour of looking at English vocabularies that made less and less sense as time passed, Kageyama felt his eyelids hanging heavily. He was about to gave in to the slumber with his cheek rest on the smooth wooden desk surface when his phone screen lit up.

Time: 21:54

From: Tsukishima Bastard

Title: Are you stupid?

I hope it was.

A vague answer to a vague question, but that was all Kageyama needed.

Seeing a confirmation gave Kageyama a rush of ecstasy. He pushed himself up and continued his study with renewed vigor. This time, he memorized a total of twenty words.

  
  


☾☾☾

  
  


The training camp was all Kageyama thought it would be. All the teams here were powerhouses, and going up against them, even if they lost most matches, gave him satisfaction.

Because of the make-up test, he only got to play one match on the first day, but he made up to it by giving more than his all on the second day. It seemed like his conviction was shared by other as well, hence the Karasuno's first years were more than exhausted and collapsed on their futons as soon as they went back to their shared room after a shower.

They had a bit of free time because the light off time. Yamaguchi read an article on his phone for a short moment, while Hinata texted his little sister, and Kageyama stared at the volleyball that he held out over his head while lying down. Tsukishima had his headphone on and was scrolling through his music playlists.

All too soon, the senpais came and told them to go to sleep. Yamaguchi turned the light off and the room went quiet. Kageyama and Yamaguchi was out in five minutes. Hinata's phone lit up his face for a couple minutes more, but eventually went out.

Tsukishima looked at the moon in the sky and let out a small sigh.

☾☾☾

Kageyama woke up in the middle of the night with the need to relieve himself. Crisp night breezes made him shiver and sped up so he could go back under the comforting warmth of his blanket.

He quickly finished his toilet trip and went back to their room. Making a beeline for his futon, Kageyama bent down to lift the corner of his blanket up when he saw something at his peripheral.

Tsukishima's futon was empty. His eyes that had adjusted to the dark saw that the blanket was neat and untouched.

Frowning, Kageyama looked around. The window and curtain were left open to allow in fresh air (it was summer, no one wanted to be suffocated in a room with no AC), and it was full moon. Soft amber light shone in through the window onto their futons. He found Tsukishima curling up in the corner under the window sill, the only place in the room that wasn't covered in direct moonlight.

Right, Kageyama forgot that Tsukishima's unique reaction to the moon might be a problem at night.

Even when hidden from most of the light stream, Tsukishima glowed softly due to residue stray rays. His glow bathed the space three feet around him in yellow hue. Fortunately, it didn't reach their row of futons.

Hinata and Yamaguchi were in deep sleep. Kageyama wasn't worried about Yamaguchi since he'd known about Tsukishima. But Hinata, it might be a problem if he accidentally woke up.

Kageyama grabbed his and Tsukishima's blanket before settling down next to the blonde. He draped one over himself and carefully spread the other over Tsukishima, trying not to wake him up. His effort was in vain. The blonde jolted awake and turned to Kageyama with eyes wide with panic. The level of fear that the he saw in those golden eyes broke something delicate in him.

"Sorry. Didn't want to wake you up," Kageyama said as Tsukishima relaxed when it caught up to him that the person was Kageyama.

"Rough night, huh," he said, not knowing what else to say, "Don't worry about it. Hinata's out."

Tsukishima grabbed the phone that laid by his side and opened a weather app. Kageyama looked at it and saw that the other was looking at the sunrise time tomorrow. It was summer, so the sun would be up early.

"Hopefully he won't wake before four forty," the blonde drawled and hugged his knees. Resting his chin on his kneecaps, he looked smaller despite his towering height.

"He won't," Kageyama replied, his eyelids were heavy again as the warmth flooded into his skin. He hadn't notice before, but Tsukishima was also warmer. He could feel the gentle heat, soaking through his shirt sleeve that was touching Tsukishima's, radiating into his shoulder.

They didn't talk much. And the silence and comfortable warmth lulled Kageyama, who wasn't used to staying up at night, to sleep. Tugging up his legs, he rested his arms on it for a makeshift pillow and curled up into a ball like Tsukishima. It wasn't uncomfortable, so he drifted off.

  
  


☾☾☾

  
  


"What happens here?" Hinata grinned down at the two tallest first years of Karasuno. He has a phone in his hand and was taking hundreds of photo a minute.

Yamaguchi scratched his cheek. "I have no idea?"

They both woke up at almost six to see that two of the futons where their teammates was supposed to sleep in were empty. One unkept and another one untouched. Then they saw the said two missing people in one of the corners, sleeping with their backs against the wall and Kageyama's head in the crook of Tsukishima's neck.

"What is taking you guys so long? The shower is empty now." Sugawara's voice came from the hallway, before he poked his head into the room. "What are you doing?" He asked when all he saw was two first years crowding on something while tabing on there phone like a machine gun.

"Shhh," Hinata made an exaggerated gesture and waved the third year over.

Sugawara looked at the two who seemed so comfortable leaning on each other and whipped out his phone. He texted the rest of Karasuno team with a brief 'Come to the first years' room. And don't make noise!' and switched to camera. There was no way he was going to let this opportunity go.

The two first years and one third year walked around, snapping pictures of Kageyama and Tsukishima at different angles. Not even a minute later, the rest of the team was in the first years' room, oh-ing and ah-ing at the unbelievable sight.

Tanaka looked bummed out. "I don't have my phone with me. Can someone text me the picture?"

"I will!" Nishinoya replied, but continue to take the two sleeping figures' picture with a cat ear filter.

Azamune watched the rest fawning over the 'giant baby first years' with amusement before looking at the time. "Shouldn't we wake them up though? It's almost breakfast time."

"I mean, we should, but would you want to wake them up from that?" Sawamura pointed his finger at them.

That was the moment when Tsukishima stirred. His brows furrowed slightly and his bed voice groaned.

"Everyone, out! Now!" Sugawara shouted in a hush whisper and ran off, followed by the rest of the team like a flock of chicks following its mother. They had a gut feeling that if Tsukishima woke up seeing them taking his picture with Kageyama, he would attempt to bite each and every ones of their heads off.

  
  


☾☾☾

  
  


The training camp was over, and the players got into their respective vans to go back to their school. Tsukishima was on his phone, scrolling through hundreds of texts from his brother without really reading them. When he went back to the main page, a number of unread texts appeared at the side of a group chat that consisted of the players at the training camp.

He went in and saw that Bokuto had made an album to collect all the pictures that they had taken during the past days.

Tsukishima skimmed through it quickly. There were pictures of Hinata making a weird face at Lev, Yachi running for her life from the barbecue cooking zone for no apparent reason, Akaashi dragging Bokuto away from the court at night, and many more. He paused at one of the picture. He didn't know who added it, but it was a picture of him and Kageyama sleeping side by side. He quickly zoomed in on it, and to his relief, the sun was already up and there was no glow on his skin.

"Oi, King, who took this picture?"

Kageyama, who was sitting on the seat beside him, bent over. "Huh, no idea. It's cute though."

Tsukishima almost dropped his phone at that comment. "What?"

The setter went to the album on his phone and saved the pictures of himself and Tsukishima that were taken from different angles. Tsukishima watched with dread as Kageyama scrolled down and more of their pictures emerged.

"Don't you think so?"

"No," Tsukishima snapped as Kageyama continued to save more pictures.

Kageyama swiped down until he saw the picture of just Tsukishima with most of his back side to the camera. The blonde was standing on the path that leaded around to the many gyms they had. It was dark, so he assumed it'd been taken after the practice was over and Tsukishima was walking back to their room.

There was a light bulb on the ceiling above him, and it was shining like a spot light on Tsukishima. 

_So he glow under artificial light too._

Kageyama knew that the other was glowing because the moon was up, even if he couldn't see it in the picture, but the bulb make him seemed even brighter.

Fortunately, the neon light made a passable excuse as to how Tsukishima was looking inhumanly beautiful. His skin was fair, so under direct white light, it wasn't strange for him to glow.

Whoever had taken this picture probably hadn't been thinking much either. Just that it was a great picture and had great lighting.

Kageyama saved that pictured into his gallery too as a warm feeling spread in his chest.

  
  
  


_月が出たなら散歩に行こう_

_Let’s go for a walk when the moon appears in the sky,_

_湿った花の匂いがして_

_While the scent of wet flowers floats in the air,_

_三日月が貴方の影を落とす_

_The new moon casts our shadows on the ground,_

_そっと寄り添う二人を_

_The two of us who quietly snuggle up together,_

_いつまでも照らしてる_

_Will forever be bathe in the light,_

_Silent moon_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on Twitter @BlaBlaBla__Me.  
> You can talk to me/ask me questions/request TsukiKage prompts anonymously here: [Drop Me a Message](https://curiouscat.qa/CrimsonRose_Monika)


End file.
